Anzu and Ryou go to America!
by Lost Soul of Demise
Summary: Anzu and Ryou go to America, but the Americans barely even understand what the heck they're saying! Half-English, Half-Japanese. Please review...if you can understand what they're talkin about


LostSoul: Well, this is a first. It's partial English, partial Japanese. A lot of Japanese, in fact. Since I'm learning Japanese, I decided to see how you guys will do with this. (sweat drop) It's kind of random too...

-

Anzu Mazaki was just going to America for the first time, a time that she would most likely never forget. Her boyfriend, Ryou, was beside her and they only knew a bit of American.

"Sumimasen." Anzu said to a man passing by.

"Uh, do you speak English? Wait, wait, do you understand what I am saying?" Both Ryou and Anzu blinked.

"Mo ichi-do itte kudasai." Anzu requested gently. The American gapped at her. Luckily, a Japanese man came over.

"Anzu..." Ryou pointed to the Japanese man.

"Uh, sir, are you Japanese?"

"Eh? Yes."

"Tell me, what are they trying to say to me?"

"Here, allow me." The Japanese man stepped in. "Doko kara kimashita ka?"

"Nihon kara desu!" Anzu replied happily.

"Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?"

"Iie, wakarimasen."

"Onamae wa?"

"Anzu." The Japanese man then nodded to Ryou. "Ryou."

"So desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Mmm..." The Japanese man brightened then.

"Sumimasen ga, takushii noriba was doko desu ka?" Ryou interrupted.

"Minami-guchi no mae da to omoimasu ga."

"Domo arigato." Ryou turned to Anzu. "Anzu?"

"Hai!" To the Japanese man, she said, "Mata aimasho." The Japanese man followed them, however, to be like an interpreter.

"Teikoku Hoteru made onegai shimasu." Anzu requested. The Japanese man interpreted back and forth.

"Kare, 'Hai, wakarimashita.'." The Japanese man said to Anzu.

"Hai."

_(At Hotel)_

"Teikoku Hoteru desu." The Japanese man said to Anzu.

"Ikura desu ka?" The Japanese man shrugged and Anzu just shoved some money to the driver, who blinked.

-

"Watakushi omiyage, Ryou-kun!" Anzu said, looking at the souvenier shops.

"Omiyage?" Ryou repeated and looked to the Japanese man. He shrugged, smiling. They want in and the first thing Anzu saw was what she wanted.

"Oooooo, tokei!" She said, holding it up.

"Shinju?" The Japanese man offered, holding the less expensive souvenier up.

"Oooooo, hai!" Anzu took it and Ryou shook his head, chuckling.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Anzu spotted something else...

"Honya...?" She peered in. "Amerikajin..." She said in a crestfallen voice. Ryou laughed lightly at her and patted her arm.

-

Anzu and Ryou sighed, lucky to be back home in Japan.

"Hikari was Atami ni tomarimasu ka?" Ryou asked the station clerk.

"Iie, tomarimasen ga, Kodama was tomarimasu." The clerk replied.

"Tsugi no Kodama no shiteiken arimasu ka?"

"Iie," The clerk shook his head. "mo urikiremashita ga, jiyuseki nara arimasu."

"Dewa Atami made, jiyuseki no kippu o ni-mai kudsai." Ryou said, rubbing his temples. He and Anzu just wanted to go home!

"Eh?" Anzu blinked.

"Anzu, noru, hai?"

"Hai!" Anzu agreed, nodding and the two boarded the train. Anzu and Ryou knew it would be a long time before they got to their dear city of Domino, so once they got off the train they would stay at a hotel.

-

"Konban aite iru heya was arimasu ka?" Anzu asked the lady at the desk.

"Hai." The lady went through and booked them a room. "Jukkai no shinguru rumu de yoroshii desu ka?"

"Mooto ue no kai no heya ni shite moraitai n desu ga?"

"Nijugo-kai wa ikaga desu ka?"

"Kekko desu." The lady handed the key over and the couple went up to the room, reluctant, but exhausted.

-

Kanjo o onegai shimasu." Anzu requested lightly.

"Hai. Yoku nemuremashita ka?" The lady asked sweetly.

"Hai, yoku nemuremashitaa.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita. Mata dozo." The lady waved good bye to them as they left.

-

Once they were at Anzu's house, both of them started to talk about how hard it was to just look at an American. For sure, their next trip to America would be even more grand, since Atemu and the gang would be joining them.

OWARI!

-

LostSoul: How pointless was that fic? Actually, it was just to test my Japanese. (.) I don't know too much of it so I couldn't do too much. I pretty much just learned the basic 'How do you do?' stuff. Anyway, please review, tell me if I screwed up on the Japanese or not and stuff. See ya peeps!


End file.
